


Water Under The Bridge

by dontblink10



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adoptive Parents - Freeform, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Dean and Sam are adopted, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Football, Friends to Lovers, John and Mary Are Dead, Loneliness, M/M, Self-Loathing, Slow Burn, but not by Bobby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 15:23:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5631406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontblink10/pseuds/dontblink10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak form an unlikely friendship, using it to cope with the troubles in their lives. As Dean escapes his issues, and Castiel sinks in his, will they be able to save each other? Or will everything collapse around them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. American Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> New story, that I'm hoping will have regular updates. 
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful SarahBellCastiel.

_Loneliness. Such a strange concept, isn't it? Humans, by nature, are social creatures. But to always be around someone, to never have any privacy or peace, would drive any one mad._

_To be alone, however, could have different results. Depression, dejection, stress, anxiety. How many of us suffer without realising it? How many of us are like Castiel Novak?_

 

**"Don't wanna be an American Idiot!" -Green Day, American Idiot**

The day they met was normal, painfully so. Castiel woke at 5:30, showered, brushed his teeth, ate breakfast, and drove to school in his gold '78 Lincoln Continental Mark V. He went over his Physics notes from the night before, and highlighted the important parts. Lunch came and went with Castiel sitting alone, reading _Slaughter-House Five_. English 12, Drawing II, and AP Gov passed with no incidents. School ended, and Castiel drove home. 

"Gabe? I'm home!" Castiel called as he toed his shoes off. When he didn't get an answer, he moved into the kitchen. There was a note on the refrigerator in Gabriel's messy scrawl that read, "Hey little bro! Went out, you should go pick some things up. Here's a list: vanilla ice cream, kale, tomatoes, noodles, spaghetti sauce, hamburger, eggs, and that weird apple scented shampoo you like. - Gabe." Castiel sighed and grabbed his keys from the bowl he'd thrown them in. 

When Castiel arrived at the local grocery store, he glanced over the list again. _Shampoo, ice cream, noodles and sauce, vegetables..._ Looking around, he noticed that he was closest to the soap, so he grabbed a cart and wandered down the aisle. The messy-haired teen stopped in front of the many different coloured bottles of shampoo and glanced around. There were three different apple scented shampoos, but none of them were like the one Castiel usually bought. With a soft sigh, he picked up the first bottle, smelled it, and sat it down. He repeated this process with the other two. Pick one up. Smell it. Put it back. None were even close to Castiel's usual. He moved further down the aisle and glanced at different ones. After testing six different bottles, Castiel decided on the Petrichor scented shampoo. He glanced down at the list and began walking. He looked up in shock when he slammed into something with the cart. 

"Hey, man!" Castiel glanced up with wide eyes to the teenage boy standing in front of a large display for personal lubricants. The teen's face turned bright red as Castiel glanced around the display and at the boy. 

"I apologise. I should've been watching where I was going," Castiel said, glancing back up to the boy's face. He recognised this boy, he realised. Dean Winchester, the green-eyed Quarterback. 

"Hey, I know you," Dean said. "You're in some of my classes. Cas, right?" Castiel tilted his head. The only people who called him Cas were Gabriel, Lucifer, and Anna. 

"Um, yes. And you are Dean Winchester." The quarterback nodded in confirmation. 

"That's me. Hey, have you finished that paper for Marv's class yet?" Castiel gave a brief nod. Dean nodded along. "I've gotten through four paragraphs. It's only five, right?" Again, Castiel nods. 

"I only need a conclusion then." 

"Yes." Dean suddenly seemed to realise what he'd been caught doing. He glanced behind himself with red cheeks and gave Castiel an awkward half smile. 

"Since we go to school together, why don't we exchange numbers?" Dean asked. Castiel just handed the boy his phone, still too confused to engage in real conversation. Dean handed the phone back, gave Castiel an awkward half wave, and sauntered off. Castiel definitely did _not_ watch his ass as he left. 

+

When Castiel arrived home, he carried the few bags of groceries inside and dropped them on the kitchen table. After putting everything away, he made himself a kale salad and a cup of peppermint tea. 

"He little brother, how was school?" Gabriel asked as he entered the kitchen, signature trouble-maker's grin on his face. 

"It was okay. Where were you?" Castiel knew he shouldn't ask, Gabriel doesn't spare details, but the words were out before thinks. Gabriel's grin only seemed to grow. 

"You remember Kali?" he asked. Castiel's eyes grew wide at the mention of Gabriel's ex-girlfriend, but he nodded. "I was with her, doing a little horizontal dancing, if you know what I mean." Castiel groaned.

"Gabriel, you know that was unnessecary." His older brother grinned, shrugged, and bounced out of the kitchen with a bottle of water in hand. 

Later that night, as Castiel was doing homework, his cell phone pinged with a text. He glanced down at it, and saw Dean's name. 

(Dean): Hey Cas

He narrowed his eyes as he picked up his phone. When he unlocked it, he sees that Dean had sent himself a message from Castiel's phone. 

(Castiel): Hello, Dean. 

A small chuckle bubbled from within Castiel as he noticed the obvious difference between them. Punctuation and formality. The difference in the way they were raised is painfully clear. 

(Dean): What're you doin?

Another small laugh.

(Castiel): I'm finishing Calculus homework. What are you doing?

(Dean): Listenin to Jethro Tull, you in honours Calc?

(Castiel): I don't know who that is. I am, yes. 

(Dean): Sounds hard

Castiel snorted. It was his most difficult class. 

(Castiel): It is. 

(Dean): Im gonna get to sleep. night Cas. 

(Castiel): Goodnight, Dean. 

Castiel realised that the conversation came to an abrupt end, but he chalked it up to his awkward personality and decided that he, too, should go to sleep.


	2. Victorious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel realises something about himself that he believes he should've noticed much sooner.

_"Tonight we are victorious, champaign pouring over us, all my friends are glorious, tonight we are victorious."_ **Victorious, Panic! at the Disco ******

(Dean): Youve never seen star wars???

(Castiel): No. What is it about?

Two more days of awkward conversations and the typical get-to-know-you questions passed by, and Castiel began to feel comfortable talking to Dean. They shared few interests, but they allowed the other to be honest. It was nice to have someone Castiel's age to talk to. 

(Dean): Dude star wars is a classic! Were gonna watch it sometime.

(Castiel): Okay, Dean. That would be wonderful. But for now, I must go finish reading tonight's chapter for English. Sleep well. 

(Dean): Ok. Night Cas. 

Castiel plugged his phone into the charger and pulled out the book that Marv had assigned to the teens. The plot was good, Castiel decided, with its intricate murders, prominent families, and ghosts. But the story itself was poorly written. Castiel sighed. He had thirty-six pages left to read, and his eyes kept drooping. 

+

The next morning, Castiel's alarm pulled him from dreams of murder and FBI agents. He rolled over, knocking his phone off of the nightstand as he tried to turn it off. He laid in bed for another minute before he groaned and threw the covers off of himself. He shivered and stretched with a yawn. He slid his sweat pants on and made his way to the kitchen. There, he poured a large cup of water into the coffee machine to heat up and popped a piece of bread in the toaster. He sat at the island with a heavy sigh. 

Was this really what his life had become? In a matter of a few years, Castiel's life had completely changed. All it took was a new job opportunity and a move from Sioux Falls, South Dakota to Lawrence, Kansas. Then, his mom was gone five to six days a week, sometimes travelling for work. Not long after, his father got a job at a law firm three counties over, and he was absent a lot, too. Lucifer left to go to Law School, and Anna left to pursue a Master's Degree in Psychology. Gabriel and Castiel were left in their home, Gabriel working and going on dates, Castiel reading and studying. 

Loud beeping startled Castiel out of his thoughts, and he poured the hot water into a mug to make green tea. He sipped at it slowly as he moved his one-person pity party into his bedroom. He slid into a pair of jeans and a green t-shirt before finishing his tea, brushing his teeth, and leaving for school. 

As Castiel shoved his Calculus book into his locker, he sighed. He was having one of _those_ days. He didn't feel like doing anything. But he powered through it, grabbed his Physics text book and Spanish III folder before he dragged himself to his first class. As he sat down, his cell phone vibrated in his pocket. 

(Dean): You comin to the game tonight?

Castiel thought about saying no, he really did. But he was finally making a friend, and friends were supposed to support each other, right? 

(Castiel): Sure. What time does it start?

(Dean): 7:30 :D

(Castiel): I'm in physics. I must go. 

(Dean): Bye Cas.

As Castiel slid his phone into his pocket, the bell rang. He sighed in relief and took his homework out. 

+

During lunch, while Castiel nibbled on a sandwich, he caught sight of Dean. The quarterback sat at a table with a red-head, a scrawny boy Castiel knew to be Kevin, and a large teen who looked like a man. Intrigued, Castiel watched. The four were so different, but they merged well; all laughing at the same jokes, shaking their heads at each other. Castiel had never been interested in having a group of friends. He'd grown up alone, and he was used to being that way, but as he watched this small group, a strange feeling of longing settled into the bottom of his stomach. He no longer had much of an appetite.

+

Castiel arrived home at three that afternoon. He dropped his bookbag in his bedroom, and as he moved back down the stairs, he realised that he was alone. Like usual. The same longing feeling from lunch wove its way into his stomach again. Had it always been like this? Why hadn't he noticed sooner? 

Now upset and exhausted, he curled up on the couch. He turned a movie on, and wrapped himself in the throw from the back of the couch. As he stared at the screen, not really paying much attention to the movie, he fell asleep. 

"Cassie, Cas..." Gabriel shook his younger brother's shoulder. "Wake up." Castiel grumbled and rolled over, pulling the blanket over his head. 

"Baby brother, it's almost seven. Wake up, or you're gonna throw your sleep schedule off." Gabriel tugged at the blankets. Castiel sighed, but conceded. He pushed the blankets away and sat up. 

"Wait. What time did you say it was?"

"Almost seven." Gabriel glanced at his phone. "It's actually seven now." Castiel stood abruptly, making himself dizzy. 

"Shit. I told Dean I'd go to the football game tonight." Gabriel stared at his brother in both shock and amusement. 

"You don't know the first thing about football. And who is Dean?" Castiel shrugged. 

"He's a friend, so I am obliged to go. I'm sure I'll figure it out." Gabriel chuckled as Castiel rushed upstairs to brush his teeth and put his shoes on. 

"Be safe baby bro!" Gabriel called as Castiel rushed out of the door. 

+

The stadium was packed. Castiel had no idea where he was supposed to sit. He glanced around, hoping maybe Dean's friends would wave him over. Then he remembered that he hadn't actually spoken to any of them. Finding a seat proved to be no easy feat; everywhere, there were screaming teenagers, spilled soda cans, or intimidating parents. He decided on a spot at the top of the bleachers near the press box. He was alone here, too. 

Castiel knew that his isolation was partially his fault. He had never reached out to anyone or tried to make friends. Until now, he hadn't understood the concept of friendship. From what he'd witnessed, friends grew apart. One would move on, and the other would be left to find someone else. Castiel didn't want to subject himself to the pain of rejection. 

Throughout the game, Castiel sat quietly and observed. He watched as these teens in uniforms ran back and forth and threw the football. As soon as the football would leave their hands, Castiel would hold his breath and see if another player would catch it. Almost every time, they did. By the end of the game, Castiel still didn't understand anything except for the fact that their team had won. A small smile graced his lips. He was proud of his new friend. 

+

(Castiel): Congratulations, Dean. You played well. 

Castiel pulled off his sweater and jeans, replacing them with sweatpants and a t-shirt. As he climbed into bed, his phone pinged. 

(Dean): Thanks Cas. I didnt know you were there.

(Castiel): I was. It was very... interesting. Sweaty teens chasing each other for an oblong ball. Why is this a popular practice? 

(Dean): I dunno Cas. Girls think the guys are hot, guys like the competitive spirit? Not sure.

(Castiel): Oh. I see. Would you like to come over tomorrow to watch Star Wars? 

Castiel erased the last part of the message. Was that too presumptuous? Or was it okay to invite someone you'd only known for three days over to watch Star Wars? Castiel may not have been well educated in social etiquette, but it seemed too early even to him. Before he could think of something to say, Dean texted him again. 

(Dean): What kind of music do you listen to? Ever listened to Zeppelin?

(Castiel): I've never heard of Zeppelin. I enjoy Elvis and The Beatles. Sometimes things like Bethoven. 

(Dean): :0 I will educate you about the real classics. (the Beatles arent bad though)

Castiel squinted at the screen. It seemed he had a lot to learn about pop culture, recent or not. 

(Castiel): What are your favourites? 

(Dean): I like Zep's Travelin' Riverside Blues and Ramble On. 

(Castiel): I'll have to look them up sometime. 

(Dean): (: You should. Theyre the best. 

Castiel found it hard to keep his eyes open as he read Dean's message, but he didn't want to sleep yet. He didn't feel so alone when he talked to Dean. 

(Castiel): Any other badns? 

(Castiel): *bands

(Dean): Black Sabbath, Jethro Tull, Metallica, RUSH. There are a lot. 

(Castiel): Jethro Tull invented the seed drill. It helped minimise the wasting of seeds. 

(Dean): I didn't know you were a history fan.

(Castiel): It was just something I remembered from American History. 

(Dean): Youre a funny dude, Cas. 

Castiel finally fell asleep, his phone held tightly to his chest. After a few minutes with no reply, his phone pinged again. 

(Dean): Night, Cas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a few days late. I want to update on Sundays, but whether that's every Sunday or every other Sunday, I'm not sure yet. 
> 
> Beta read by SarahBellCastiel (:


	3. Hallelujah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's Point of View.

"I was drunk and it didn't mean a thing.

Stop thinking about, the bullets from my mouth." - Hallelujah, Panic! At the Disco

Dean's Point of View

"Dean, wake up. It's six." Sam shook his older brother, trying to wake him before Alastair realised he was still sleeping. "Dean, please."

"Sammy?" Dean squinted and glanced towards the clock. "Shit." He threw the covers off and pushed Sam out of the room to get dressed. When he was decent, he ran down the stairs to make eggs and pancakes. Sam sat at the table and watched silently. 

While Dean finished the pancakes, Alastair moved into the kitchen. He watched Dean carefully, analytically. Dean could feel his eyes burning into his back, but he continued cooking. 

The three of them ate in silence. Dean refused to look away from his plate, instead choosing to study the bits of the pancake he had smothered in syrup. After ten agonizing minutes of silence, Sam spoke up. 

"Dean, we have to leave soon if we want to make it on time." Dean nodded in understanding and stood to rinse his plate and put it in the dish washer. He slid into his boots and grabbed the Impala keys, ushering Sam through the door. Right before it closed behind them, Dean heard Alastair call, "don't fuck up today."  
Sam said nothing on the way to school, instead watching houses and trees pass. Before they parted ways at the door of Lawrence High, Sam pulled Dean into a tight hug. Then he rushed off. Dean watched him disappear into the crowd before moving to his locker. 

"Morning, Dean," Charlie said, standing next to him with a grin. "Coffee?" Dean took the styrofoam cup and shot Charlie a thankful smile. 

"You're the greatest," Dean said. Charlie beamed. 

"I know." Dean rolled his eyes and the two walked to class together. 

+

Lunch rolled around, and Dean was starving. He dropped into his usual seat between Kevin and Benny, and couldn't help but glance over at Castiel. It was so strange to Dean, that someone could be alone everyday and never truly look alone. Cas had the company of his book, and he seemed to be totally engrossed in it. 

"Dean?" Dean jerked and looked to Kevin.

"What?" 

"Do you want this?" Dean looked down at the proffered apple, and a sick feeling twisted in his gut. He couldn't keep eating his friends' food. They'd insisted time and time again that they didn't mind, but Dean couldn't believe them. 

"I'm okay."

"Dean..." Charlie started. 

"I said I'm fine. Drop it." A heavy silence fell over the table, and Dean sighed. He hadn't meant to snap at Charlie. It wasn't her fault Alastair was a dick. He let out another  
sigh. 

"I'm sorry." Everyone nodded, and conversation picked up again about the football game from last Friday. Dean found himself watching Castiel again. Even before he'd run into Cas at the grocery store, he'd noticed him sitting there alone. He always had a book, and his hair often stuck up. He wore sweaters or nerdy t-shirts that said things like, "come to the dork side, we have 3.14159..." He was interesting, to say the least, and for the longest time, Dean had wanted to speak to him, but he had never had the chance until the boy found him while he was looking for lube. 

"Dean, stop watching your boyfriend and pay attention. Kevin's birthday is tomorrow, and we're having a party Saturday," Charlie said, pulling Dean from his thoughts. 

"It's not like that, Charlie. You know that." Charlie shrugged, neither agreeing or disagreeing. 

"The point is, we're having a party for Kevin Saturday and you should come." Dean shrugged. 

"I'll think about it." Charlie nodded once. 

+

After school, Dean had football practise. As the Quarterback, he was required to be at every one. While practise dragged on, Dean was beginning to regret not accepting Kevin's apple at lunch. He was tired and hungry, and he didn't know if Alastair would allow him dinner tonight or not. His body was protesting, aching as he ran his last lap. When they finally returned to the locker rooms, Dean wanted to just go home and collapse in bed. 

As Dean gathered his things and left, he found himself lost in thought. Alastair had never touched Dean, had never physically injured him. Instead, he abused Dean with words, denied him dinner, and wouldn't speak to, or even look at Dean for days. In some ways, it was better. He didn't have bruises to hide, or to give them away. He didn't flinch away when someone tried to touch him. But that didn't mean it didn't hurt. Dean would go to bed with his stomach aching, or his eyes burning with unshed tears. Some mornings, he didn't even want to get out of bed. He did, though, every morning. For Sam. Maybe if Dean hung around, Sam wouldn't be subjected to the things Dean was. 

Before he realised it, Dean had returned home. He went straight to his bedroom and dropped his bag. Just as he was considering showering or sleeping, Sam ran into his room. 

"Alastiar said to come eat." Relief flooded through Dean as he followed Sam back down the stairs. He ignored his phone when it vibrated in his pocket as he put chicken and mashed potatoes and green beans on his plate. He sat down, aware Alastair was watching him, but uncaring as he began to eat. Just as Dean was going to get seconds, Alastair spoke up. 

"Stop. Look at me." Dean froze. then turned to his "father."

"You aren't losing weight. Good. Now hurry and eat." Dean sat back down and, wanting to get as far from Alastiar as possible, ate as quickly as he could without getting sick. He washed his plate and rushed up the stairs to the shower. When he finished, he went into his room and pulled his phone from his discarded pants. He had two missed texts from Cas. 

(Castiel): Hello, Dean. 

And twenty minutes later;

(Castiel): You're at football practise, aren't you? I'm sorry. 

A small smile slid onto Dean's face as he thought about Castiel. He was probably sitting at home now, in his bedroom studying. Drinking tea or coffee. Or maybe, he was watching one of those shows that were on a few of his t-shirts. Or he could be spending time with his family. Dean sighed a little at the last one. 

(Dean): I was at practise. Wyd?

Castiel texted back almost immediately. 

(Castiel): I'm studying for a physics text. What about you? 

Dean grinned. Castiel's texting was steadily becoming less formal as he became more comfortable with Dean. 

(Dean): Coffee or tea?

(Castiel): What?

(Dean): Not important. How was today?

Dean rolled his eyes at himself. Of course Castiel would be confused. 

(Castiel): I'm drinking tea. My day was okay. What about you? 

Dean let out a small chuckle. 

(Dean): Mine was fine. Practise was rough. Never play sports on an empty stomach. 

As soon as Dean sent it, he regretted it. Would Castiel figure him out? Of course he wouldn't. Castiel may be brilliant, but that didn't mean he could get Dean's entire life story from one sentence. 

(Castiel): Noted. Eat something next time. Don't strain yourself. 

Dean snorted, then allowed a small sigh. Could denying your child food be considered abuse? Probably not. But Dean did know that the things Alastair said could be. Today, he'd been in a generous mood. He hadn't said much to Dean at all. It was almost enough to cause suspicion. 

(Castiel): I'm sorry if that was too forward.

Dean glanced down at his phone. 

(Dean): Sorry. I got distracted. I'm gonna go to bed. 

(Castiel): Okay. Goodnight, Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late. I really am trying. For the past week, we've been taking finals and tomorrow is the start of the new semester, which means some new classes. I'm trying to stick to the schedule, but it's not working out well. 
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading! Once again, this chapter was Beta read by the lovely SarahBellCastiel. She's been great. Kudos/comments are much appreciated! Let me know what you all think!


	4. You're Not Alone

"Don't let the world bring you down! There's always hope for the willing! Don't let the world bring you down! It's not over, you're not alone anymore!" - You're Not Alone, Of Mice & Men

_Beep! Beep beep!_

Castiel groaned and slammed his hand down on the alarm. What ungodly hour was it anyways? He rolled over and squinted at the clock. _7:03._

"I'm late," he mumbled, glaring at the clock. "Fuck." He rolled out of bed and pulled on a pair of sweatpants. Pulling a sweater on over his head, he made his way to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth in a rush and ran down the stairs. Where the hell were his keys? 

Castiel made it to school at 7:29. His hair was sticking up in a couple places, refusing to be combed down, and his socks didn't match. He dropped into his seat in Physics and pulled out his homework. Of course, the night he'd stayed awake until nearly four in the morning was the day the teacher didn't check to see if they'd done their work. He sighed as the teacher launched into a quick reveiw of the previous day's lesson. 

\+ 

Castiel's only plan for lunch was sleeping. He collapsed into a chair and laid his head on the table. God, why did school start so early? He was never staying up late studying again. It wasn't worth this. 

"Hey, Cas?" With a deep sigh, he raised his head. Dean Winchester was standing near the table, his hands shoved in his pockets. 

"What?" Castiel snapped. Dean flinched, and guilt immediately washed over him. "I am sorry. I didn't get much sleep." 

"No, it's okay. Do you, maybe, want to sit with us?" Dean gestured to his usual table. He rubbed the back of his neck, most likely a nervous tick, as Castiel stared at him. "You don't have to," he added when the silence got to be too much. Castiel tilted his head, but finally replied. 

"Um, okay." He gathered his things and stood to follow Dean to the table. Dean motioned towards the free seat between him and a red head, whose eyebrows were drawn together in confusion. Dean was avoiding her gaze. 

"That's Kevin, that's Benny, that's Charlie, and that's Garth, who only sits with us sometimes." Castiel nodded at each teen before sitting back in his chair. 

"Um... how has your day been?" Charlie asked. 

"Exhausting. I woke up late. What about you?"

"Uh, good."

"That's good." The table lapsed into a painfully awkward silence. Charlie and Benny pulled out thier lunches and being to quietly eat their sandwiches. 

"Where's your lunch?" Garth asked Cas as he pulled a small bag of potato chips from his bag. Castiel squinted slightly as he thought, then leaned over to dig through his book bag.

"I seem to have forgotten it today." Garth held his chips out to him. "No thank you. I wouldn't want you to go hungry too." Garth shrugged and began eating. 

"I have this," Dean mumbled, pulling out a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Everyone at the table turned to stare at him. "What?" He pushed it in front of Castiel. Everyone continued to stare, and Dean fidgeted under their heavy looks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to post a second chapter tonight. Just give me a few. (: Sorry for the wait! As always, beta'd by the amazing SarahBellCastiel.


	5. You're Not Alone (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean's P.O.V

"When your reflection in the mirror smiles back, it lies you know it. When you lay your head to sleep at night, it's filled with every moment, every chance you missed to be someone or learn from your mistakes." - You're Not Alone, Of Mice & Men

Dean's P.O.V

So what if Alastair had decided to send Dean to school with lunch for once? So what if he gave it to Cas? It gave none of them any right to watch him like that. Garth confused, Benny worried, and Charlie almost angry. It was his food, he'd do with it what he wanted. He knew what it was like to go through the day hungry, and though it may be crazy of him, he didn't want his friend to know that feeling. 

"Here," Cas said, completely oblivious to the new tension over the table. He pulled the sandwich apart and gave Dean half of it. He really didn't want to take it, but Cas was so casual about it. He genuinely had no idea. Dean took the sandwich and bit into it. Cas nodded and began to eat his half. 

"Anyways," Benny began, "you got any siblings, Castiel?" 

"You can call me Cas. I have two brothers and a sister." 

"What are they like?" 

"Well, Anna is very intelligent. She's always been there for us. Well, before she went to college she was. Lucifer and Gabriel both enjoy pulling pranks. However, Lucifer went to college. Gabriel and I stay in our house." 

"Wait," Dean said, holding up a hand. "You have a brother named Lucifer?" Castiel glanced down at his lap. 

"Uh, yes. We were all named after angels. Anna's name is really Anael. Gabriel is named after the archangel, and I was named after Cassiel." 

"Huh." Dean sat back in his chair, giving Castiel a curious look. The more he learned about him, the more questions he had. 

When the bell rang, everyone stood and went their seperate ways. Before Dean could rush off, Castiel grabbed his wrist. 

"Thank you, Dean." Not sure how to respond, Dean just nodded. Castiel, realising he was still holding Dean's arm, let go and looked away. 

"We should go to class," Dean said. Castiel nodded and rushed off. 

+

Dean was thankful for the half of the sandwich he had eaten, because that night Alastair gave him nothing. "It's why I gave you lunch," he'd said. Dean just nodded and went up to his room to do his homework. As he sat at this desk, ignoring the empty feeling in his stomach, he thought over what Castiel had said that day. Something wouldn't stop gnawing at the back of his mind. 

_"Gabriel and I stay at our house."_ Did that mean that Castiel and his brother lived alone? If so, where were their parents? As Dean continued to think over the day, he realised how awkward the whole thing had been. He groaned quietly and dropped his head into his hands. He should've known better. He and Cas didn't really know each other that well. Had he been too forward? Should he have left Cas to sit alone? Of course he shouldn't have. Castiel couldn't be left alone all the time. 

"Dean?" He lifted his head towards the door. 

"Yeah, Sammy?" Sam stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. 

"Alastair is showering. I brought you this." His little brother held up a chocolate chip granola bar, and watched Dean with large eyes as he ate it. 

"Thanks, Sammy," Dean said as he ruffled Sam's hair. Sam wrapped his arms around Dean, squeezed gently and rushed off. Dean sighed and dropped his head to his desk. He was tired, and he could feel a headache forming behind his eyes. When he heard Alastair leave to his bedroom, Dean grabbed clothes to take a quick shower before he went to bed. 

+

Castiel's P.O.V

When Castiel got home, he took his bag up to his room and let out a long sigh. Why had he been so uncomfortable around Dean? They were friends. Friends weren't supposed to be on edge around each other. Castiel sighed again, then went down to the kitchen. He made himself a sandwich and grabbed a bottle of water. As he ate, he thought about lunch. Why did Dean only have a sandwich? Why not an apple or chips or granola bar too? Was he thinking too hard about this? His phone pinged, and he glanced down, almost hoping to see a message from Dean. Unfortunately, it was his father. 

(Zachariah): Your mother and I will be home Saturday. Please make sure you and Gabriel clean the house. Thank you. 

Castiel felt his heart drop. While it would be nice to see his parents, the house felt more like it belonged to Gabriel and himself than his parents. He and Gabriel were the ones that cooked and cleaned. They were the ones that truly lived in the house. Whenever his parents were there, he felt on edge and out of place. They took over for the two or three days they were home, but they never cooked or cleaned. It was still Gabriel and Castiel's job. 

(Castiel): Yes, sir. Of course. 

Castiel took a long drink from the water bottle before settling down to do his homework. At least it would get his mind off of things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being patient with me guys. Beta'd by SarahBellCastiel!


End file.
